Ostatni Olimpijczyk
"Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Ostatni Olimpijczyk" - piąty i ostatni tom z serii Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy, autorstwa Ricka Riordana. W USA została wydana 5 maja 2009 roku, natomiast w Polsce 10 listopada 2010 roku. Fabuła Przez cały rok herosi przygotowywali się do walki z tytanami, wiedząc, że mają małe szanse na zwycięstwo. Armia Kronosa jest coraz potężniejsza, a z każdym dołączającym do niej bogiem lub herosem moc złowrogiego tytana wzrasta. Podczas gdy Olimpijczycy usiłują powstrzymać siejącego zniszczenie Tyfona, Kronos szykuje się do ataku na Nowy Jork, gdzie Olimp pozostaje praktycznie bez ochrony. Percy Jackson i armia herosów muszą powstrzymać Pana Czasu. Czy wreszcie wyjaśni się tajemnica przepowiedni związanej z szesnastymi urodzinami Percy’ego? Kiedy na ulicach Manhattanu toczy się bitwa w obronie cywilizacji Zachodu, chłopak zaczyna mieć przerażające podejrzenie, że walczy… z własnym przeznaczeniem. Streszczenie Materiały wybuchowe na pokładzie ]] W pierwszym rozdziale zastajemy Percy'ego Jacksona na plaży, gdzie spędza wakacje z Rachel Elizabeth Dare, swoja mamą, Sally Jackson i ojczymem Paulem Blofisem. Podczas rozmowy Rachel daje mu do zrozumienia, że się jej podoba i chciałaby, aby ją pocałował. Percy nie wie co na to odpowiedzieć, lecz przed odpowiedzią ratuje go Charles Beckendorf, który przybył na pegazie syna Posejdona, Mrocznym aby zabrać go na misję. Rachel całuje Percy'ego na pożegnanie i obiecuje, że wytłumaczy wszystko jego mamie i Paulowi a chłopacy lecą na misję. Herosi docierają na "Księżniczkę Andromedę", linowiec, który był główną kwaterą Kronosa. Ich zadaniem jest umieścić ładunki wybuchowe w ładowni i wysadzić statek. Niestety ich obecność została odkryta a Percy zostaje zmuszony do konfrontacji z Kronosem (w ciele Luke'a), podczas której dowiaduje się, że w obozie jest szpieg. Statek udało się wysadzić w powietrze, lecz niestety Beckendorf nie zdążył go opuścić przed wybuchem. Percy'emu wprawdzie udało się wyskoczyć za burtę, lecz od eksplozji traci przytomność. Poznaję grube ryby z rodziny Percy'emu śni się pałac tytanów na górze Othrys, gdzie przysłuchuje się rozmowie Tytanów Kriosa i Hyperiona. Na zewnątrz pałacu spotyka Nica di Angelo, który przypomina mu o swoim planie. Budzi się na dnie oceanu, gdzie czuwa nad nim Tyson. Percy dowiaduje się, że Charles nie żyje, a Posejdon prowadzi wojnę z Okeanosem, który opowiedział się po stronie Kronosa. Percy poznaje Trytona i Amfitrytę i rozmawia z ojcem, który każe mu przekazać Chejronowi, że czas aby heros poznał całą przepowiednię. Rzut oka na własną śmierć Percy wraca do obozu i przekazuje okropne wieści o śmierci Beckendorfa jego dziewczynie Sielenie Beauregard i reszcie obozu. Przekazuje centaurowi wiadomość od ojca i na naradzie Percy odczytuje tekst przepowiedni, po czym informuje herosów o zdrajcy. Chejron informuje go, że Tyfon (odwieczny, najgroźniejszy wróg bogów) uwolnił się spod góry, pod która był uwięziony i idzie przez kontynent siejąc zniszczenie i próbując dostać się na Olimp a bogowie starają się go powstrzymać, lecz nie wychodzi im to dobrze. Dodatkowo domki Aresa i Apolla kłócą się o rydwan zdobyty na misji i Clarisse La Rue (grupowa domku Aresa) zapowiada, że jej domek nie weźmie udziału w wojnie. Palimy metalowy całun Percy'emu śni się Rachel, która narysowała portret Luka, jako małego chłopca. Dziewczyna widzi rzeczy, których inni nie widzą i pyta się go co się z nią dzieje. Następnego dnia razem z Annabeth przeprowadza inspekcję domków, po której wspomina o swoim śnie, co kończy się ich kłótnią, podczas której Ann nazywa go tchórzem. Tego samego dnia odbywa się pogrzeb Charlesa, na czas którego domki Aresa i Apolla zawierają chwilowy sojusz, lecz Clariss mimo namów Percy'ego dalej odmawia udziału w wojnie. Mój pies wpada na drzewo Percy bierze na spacer swojego piekielnego ogara Panią O'Leary. Podczas którego spotyka Kaline, która szuka Grovera, który zaginął dwa miesiące wcześniej. Kalina kłóci się z Leneusem, próbując go namówić aby szukał Grovera, lecz ten satyr stanowczo odmawia i nazywa chłopaka Kaliny zdrajcą i kłamcą. Jest tam też Nico, któremu udaje się namówić Percy'ego do skorzystania z jego planu, lecz aby to zrobić muszą najpierw odwiedzić matkę Luke'a. Do jej domu Percy dostaje się na grzbiecie Pani O'Leary, która potrafi podróżować cieniem. Przypalam ciasteczka Okazuje się, że matka Luke'a jest szalona. Kiedy zobaczyła Nica i Percy'ego przed drzwiami niezmiernie się ucieszyła i cały czas nazywała Percy'ego swoim synem, gdyż brała go za Luke'a. Podczas wizyty herosi są świadkami "ataku" pani Castellan, kiedy to zachowuję się ona zupełnie, jakby wiedziała co stanie się z jej synem. Mimo wszystko chłopakom udaje się dowiedzieć, że Luke odwiedził matkę aby zdobyć jej błogosławieństwo. Wychodząc z jej domu spotykają ośmioletnią dziewczynkę siedzącą przy ogniu. Okazuje się, że jest to Hestia, która chwilę rozmawia z herosami i pyta się Percy'ego czy jest pewny tego co chce zrobić, po czym wysyła chłopaków do domu mamy Percy'ego. Jego matka jest początkowo przerażona tym, co chce zrobić jej syn, lecz w końcu po namowach udziela mu swojego błogosławieństwa. Chłopcy wyruszają do Central Parku, gdzie znajduje się brama do Podziemia. Podwozi mnie nauczycielka matematyki Okazuje się, że Nico oszukał Percy'ego. Zamiast zaprowadzić go nad rzekę, zwołuje Erynie, które chwytają Percy'ego i zaprowadzają przed oblicze Hadesa. Tam Perseusz spotyka także królową podziemia, Korę-Persefonę i jej matkę Demeter. Bóg umarłych chce zabić syna Posejdona, ponieważ pragnie, by to młody di Angelo był dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Ale Nico prosi ojca o zachowanie Perseusza przy życiu i informacje o matce. Hades niechętnie przyznaje, jak nazywa się jego rodzicielka, a potem wtrąca Percy'ego Jacksona do lochu. Heros jest wściekły na Nica. Najkoszmarniejsza kąpiel w moim życiu W lochu Percy ma sen, dzięki któremu dowiaduje się, że Tyfon cały czas przesuwa się do przodu, a wysiłki bogów tylko go spowalniają. Kiedy się budzi okazuje się, że w jego celi jest Nico, który pomaga mu uciec. Herosi dostają się nad Styks, gdzie spotykają Achillesa, który przestrzega Percy'ego aby ten nie wchodził do rzeki, gdyż sprawi ona, że będzie silniejszy lecz także jego słabości wzrosną. Mimo wszystko Percy uznał, że nie ma innego wyjścia i wszedł do rzeki, wybierając jako swój słaby punkt krzyż. Percy'emu udaje się przeżyć kąpiel w rzece dzięki temu, że wyobraził sobie Annabeth. Gdy zostaje z niej "wyrzucony" okazuje się, że Hades przybył po niego razem z armią kościotrupów. Percy, dzięki zwiększonej odporności rozgromił armię Hadesa, a samego boga powalił. Chciał od niego dowiedzieć się jaką pułapkę szykuje Kronos, lecz bóg znika zamiast odpowiedzieć. Percy każe Nico przekonać ojca do stanięcia do walki a sam wraca do świata żywych. Dwa węże ratują mi życie Percy zwołuje wszystkich herosów (domek Aresa nie przyjeżdża) na Manhattan, skąd razem ruszają na Olimp, aby uzyskać audiencję u bogów. Gdy docierają na Olimp okazuje się, że jest on zupełnie opustoszały. W sali tronowej zastają Hestię, która pokazuje mu fragment wspólnej przeszłości Ann, Thalii oraz Luke'a, kiedy to Thalia i Luke znajdują Ann a później, gdy uciekali razem szukając schronienia w domu pani Castellan. Później w sali tronowej pojawia się Hermes, który mówi herosom, że sami muszą bronić Olimpu, gdyż bogowie muszą się zająć Tyfonem. Gdy Annabeth wspomina, że przykro jej z powodu Luke'a Hermes wścieka się i obwinia dziewczynę o to co się stało z jego synem. Percy staje w jej obronie a Hermes mówi, że jest teraz w rękach Losu, więc nie może go skrzywdzić, tylko go ostrzega i znika. Annabeth domyśliła się co zrobił Percy i była na niego zła, że tak bardzo ryzykował. Wtedy okazuje się, że Morfeusz uspił cały Manhattan. Kupuję kilku nowych przyjaciół Percy rozmieszcza herosów na mostach i tunelach, aby strzegli wjazdów na Manhattan. Dołączają do nich Łowczynie Artemidy pod dowództwem Thali, które pomagają w obronie. Percy rozmawia z Hudstonem oraz East River i przekupuje ich dolarem piaskowym, aby ci bronili miasta od ataku z wody. Palimy mosty Gdy Percy'emu udaje się dogadać z bogami rzek razem z Annabeth chcą pomóc tam, gdzie pomoc jest najbardziej potrzebna. Trafiają na most Williamburski, który znajduje się pod opieką domku Apolla. Nieprzyjaciółmi dowodzi Minotaur (którego, jak pamiętacie, Percy już kiedyś zabił). Percy zabija Minotaura (ponownie) i razem z domkiem Apolla odpychają wrogów poza most. Już myślą, że wygrali, kiedy nagle pojawia się sam Kronos wraz z posiłkami. Percy każe się wycofać dzieciom Apollina a sam razem z Ann starają się powstrzymać armię Kronosa przed wkroczeniem na Manhattan. Szło im w miarę dobrze, do czasu, aż Ethan Nakamura, heros z wrogiej armii i syn Nemezis, nie zranił Ann, która zasłoniła własnym ciałem słaby punkt Percy'ego, w który celował Ethan. Mrocznemu udaje się zabrać Annabeth z pola walki a Percy walczy z Kronosem, kiedy Michael Yew (grupowy domku Apollina) zauważa, że most jest uszkodzony i lepiej będzie go niszczyć. Percy niszczy most, lecz kiedy ten zostaje zniszczony okazuje się, że Michael zniknął i pozostał po nim tylko łuk. Mimo wszystko Percy każe jego rodzeństwu dalej szukać a sam leci do hotelu Plaza, gdzie znajduje się Ann. Rachel zawiera niekorzystną umowę Annabeth zostaje uzdrowiona przez Willa Solace'a a Percy dziękuje jej za to, że uratowała mu życie i pokazuje, gdzie jest jego słaby punkt. Ann mówi mu, że Luke odwiedził ją nim stał się Kronosem i prosił ją o pomoc, ale ona mu nie uwierzyła i teraz obwinia się o to, co się z nim stało. W końcu za namową przyjaciół Percy kładzie się spać. Śni mu się Nico, który odkrywa tajemnice śmierci swojej matki - Maria di Angelo była ukochaną Hadesa po wojnie w Europie, kiedy to Zeus i Posejdon zmusili Hadesa do złożenia przysięgi, że nigdy już nie bezie miał półboskich dzieci. Hades chciał aby Maria wraz z Nico i Bianką schronili się w Podziemiu, lecz Maria odmówiła i powiedziała, że nie będzie wychowywać dzieci w Podziemiu. Kiedy oddaliła się po torebkę Zeus uderzył w hotel. Hades zdążył jedynie ochronić dzieci i Maria niestety zginęła. Wtedy zjawiła się Wyrocznia, która powiedziała, że ostrzegała go przed tym. Hades uznał, że to jej wina i rzucił na nią klątwę. Od tej pory wyrocznia nie mogła zmieniać ciała i musiała przepowiadać przyszłość jako zmumifikowane ciało. Sen się zmienia i Percy widzi, jak Rachel przekonuje ojca, że musi lecieć do Nowego Jorku, bo Percy ma kłopoty. Pan Dare w końcu zawiera z córką umowę i wysyła ją do Percy'ego. W sam środek wojny. Tytan przynosi mi prezent Kiedy Percy się budzi okazuje się, że przybył do niego tytan Prometeusz z poselstwem od Kronosa. Tytan próbuje przekonać Percy'ego aby się poddał i oddał Olimp bez dalszej walki i pokazuje mu cześć historii Luke'a mówiąc, że bogom tak naprawdę nie zależy na swoich dzieciach. Percy nie daje się przekonać, lecz tytan przed odejściem daje mu Puszkę Pandory, w której pozostała Elpida, duch nadziei. Prometeusz mówi Percy'emu, że jeśli ten ją wypuści, w każdym momencie, to Kronos zaprzestanie ataku i przyjmie kapitulacje herosów. Później Prometeusz odchodzi. Latające świnie Percy'emu śni się zamek ojca niemalże już zdobyty i Tyson prowadzący armię cyklopów na wrogów. Później sen się zmienia i Percy znajduje się w obozie wrogów, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Kronos szykuje atak na Central Park. później sen ponownie się zmienia i Percy dowiaduje się co się stało pani Castellan. Gdy się budzi informuje przyjaciół o planach Kronosa i razem z przyjaciółmi (łącznie z Annabeth, która uparła się, że chce iść) starają się odeprzeć wrogów. Percy'emu, z pomocą satyrów, udaje się pokonać Hyperiona a później maciorę z Krommyonu. Chejron robi imprezę Pomimo walecznej walki wrogom udało się zmusić herosów do wycofania się pod samo wejście na Olimp. Wtedy, gdy herosi nie wiedzą co dalej robić zjawia się Chejron wraz z armią Imprezowych Kucyków, którym udaje się odeprzeć wrogów kilka ulic wstecz. Po odparciu wrogów Dionizos kontaktuje się z Percy'm i mówi mu w jakiej sytuacji są bogowie i, że herosi nie mogą dopuścić do upadku Olimpu oraz prosi go o przypilnowanie aby jego syn nie zginął. Nagle nad Manhattanem pojawia się helikopter, w którym znajduje się Rachel. Prowadzi go śmiertelnik, który zasnął przez zaklęcie Morfeusza. Przyjmujemy pomoc złodzieja Ann ratuje Rachel życie i bezpiecznie ląduje helikopterem. Rachel przyleciała, aby przekazać Percy'emu wiadomość a Chejron dowiaduje się, że Rachel ma przebłyski przyszłości i chce z nią porozmawiać na osobności, namawia Percy'ego aby położył się spać. Percy'emu śni się Nico, który próbuje przekonać Hadesa, aby ten stanął do walki o Olimp, lecz Hades kategorycznie odmawia. Później Percy znowu znajduje się w obozie Kronosa, gdzie dowiaduje się, że ten chce wysłać na herosów drakona. Gdy Percy się budzi dowiaduje się od Rachel, że drakona ma zabić dziecko Aresa. Problem polega na tym, że domek Aresa został w obozie. Mimo wszystko Percy i Ann stają do walki. Nie szło im zbyt dobrze, gdy nagle zjawił się domek Aresa. Clarisse rzuciła się na drakona lecz ten plunął na nią kwasem ciężko ją raniąc. Wtedy okazało się, że to wcale nie Clarisse poprowadziła domek Aresa tylko Silena ją udawała aby wciągnąć dzieci Aresa do walki. Clarisse, gdy zobaczyła w jakim stanie znajduje się jej przyjaciółka wpadła w furię i zabiła drakona. Siedzę na gorącym krześle Silena umierając wyznała, że Luke ją szantażował i to ona była szpiegiem. Gdy wrogowie ponownie zostali odepchnięci Percy poszedł na Olimp i razem z Rachel rozmawiał z Hestią. Dostał "kosza" od Rachel, co według niego było upokarzające, bo nawet z nią nie chodził. Jednakże oddał Hestii puszkę Pandory, aby jej strzegła. Później Percy kontaktuje się z ojcem i namawia go, aby w kluczowym momencie pomógł pozostałym bogom pokonać Tyfona. Moi rodzice idą na wojnę Nadchodzi czas ostatniej bitwy. Kronos osobiści przybył pod wejście na Olimp. Chejron próbuje go powstrzymać, lecz zostaje pokonany. Wtedy zjawia się Nico wraz z ojcem, który postanowił pomóc w obronie Olimpu. Mimo tego Kronos dostaje się na Olimp. Rozwalamy Wieczne Miasto Percy, Ann i Grover zastają go w sali tronowej, gdzie zastanawia się, który tron zniszczyć najpierw. Herosi walczą z tytanem, lecz powoli przegrywają. Wtedy Ann stara się dotrzeć do Luke'a, wierząc, że jest on w stanie sprzeciwić się Kronosowi. Annabeth udaje się dotrzec do herosa, a Percy podejmuje decyzje i oddaje Luke'owi sztylet, aby ten mógł sam się zabić. W ten sposób Kronos zostaje zniszczony. Wtedy na sali pojawiają się Olimpijczycy, którym dzięki Posejdonowi udało się ponownie uwięzić Tyfona. Dostajemy wspaniałe nagrody Zeus w obecności całej rady olimpijskiej dziękuje Hadesowi i Posejdonowi za pomoc (choć musicie ten fragment przeczytać sami), po czym przechodzi do nagradzania herosów./Percy odmówił przyjęcia swojego daru a w zamian poprosił, aby wszyscy herosi od tego dnia byli uznawani i aby pomniejszych bogów traktowano z szacunkiem. Jego prośba została przyjęta. Uprowadzenie Mrocznego Po wyjściu z sali tronowej Percy rozmawia z Hermesem i przeprasza go za to, że tak pochopnie go ocenił. Hermes stwierdził, że Percy może jeszcze dużo nauczyć bogów. Następną osobą, którą spotkał była Atena, która powiedziała mu, że być może myliła się co do niego i daje mu kredyt zaufania. Gdy Percy z Ann wracają z Olimpu dowiadują się, że Rachel wzięła Mrocznego i poleciała do Obozu Herosów. Ląduję na dnie Percy, Ann i Nico dostają się do obozu na hipokampach. Rachel postanowiła zostać nową wyrocznią mając nadzieję, że klątwa została zdjęta. Udaje jej się to i wygłasza nową Wielką Przepowiednię, nazwaną Przepowiednią Siedmiorga: Później tego dnia spalono całuny poległych herosów. Po kolacji Ann dosiadła się do Percy'ego i złożyła mu życzenia urodzinowe, przy czym Percy kompletnie zapomniał, że ma urodziny. Percy próbuje powiedzieć Ann, że ją kocha ale dziewczyna nic mu nie ułatwia i śmieje się z jego nieporadnych prób wyznania swoich uczuć. W końcu całują się! Okazało się, że przyjaciele cały czas ich obserwowali i kiedy nasza para się całuje oni wyskakują z cienia wiwatując, biorą ich na ręce i wrzucają do jeziora kajakowego. Zapomnieli jedynie, że Percy może stworzyć wodny bąbel na dnie jeziora... Żegnamy się - w pewnym sensie Wojna skończyła się, Ann i Percy są parą, Rachel jest nową wyrocznią, obóz jest odnawiany i przebudowywany, tak aby każdy bóg miał swój domek. I tak kończy się historia Percy'ego - w pewnym sensie. Przepowiednia Lista rozdziałów # Materiały wybuchowe na pokładzie # Poznaję grube ryby z rodziny # Rzut oka na własną śmierć # Palimy metalowy całun # Mój pies wpada na drzewo # Przypalam ciasteczka # Podwozi mnie nauczycielka matematyki # Najkoszmarniejsza kąpiel w moim życiu # Dwa węże ratują mi życie # Kupuję kilku nowych przyjaciół # Palimy mosty # Rachel zawiera niekorzystną umowę # Tytan przynosi mi prezent # Latające świnie # Chejron robi imprezę # Przyjmujemy pomoc złodzieja # Siedzę na gorącym krześle # Moi rodzice idą na wojnę # Rozwalamy Wieczne Miasto # Dostajemy wspaniałe nagrody # Uprowadzenie Mrocznego # Ląduję na dnie # Żegnamy się - w pewnym sensie Nagrody od bogów * Annabeth - w nagrodę za posługiwanie się rozumem, siłą i odwagą, by bronić Olimpu dostała możliwość spełnienia swego marzenia. Została oficjalnym architektem Olimpu. * Grover - przestał być wyrzutkiem. Dołączył do Rady Starszych Kopytnych, a wszyscy satyrowie, driady i najady mają go traktować jak władcę dzikiej przyrody oraz następcę Pana. * Thalia - Zeus obiecał pomoc w uzupełnieniu szeregów Łowczyń, a każda poległa Łowczyni miała trafić do Elizjum. * Tyson - został mianowany generałem armii Olimpu, który ma prowadzić swoich braci na wojnę, gdy bogowie tego zażądają. I miał dostać nową broń. * Percy - zaproponowano mu, aby został bogiem. Percy jednakże odrzucił ten dar, ku olbrzymiemu zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych na sali. W zamian za to przemówił do bogów prosząc ich, aby wszyscy herosi zostali uznani i byli traktowani równo, niezależnie od tego, kto jest ich rodzicem. Ciekawostki * Riordan zadedykował tę książkę pani Pabst z dopiskiem: mojej nauczycielki angielskiego w ósmej klasie, która wskazała mi drogę ku pisarstwu. en:The Last Olympian es:El último héroe del Olimpo de:Die letzte Göttin ru:Последнее пророчество fr:Percy Jackson : Le Dernier Olympien Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Ricka Riordana